Documents known in the state of the art related to the present invention are Spanish patents ES2143307 and WO01/60631A1. Spanish Patent ES2143307 protects a thin integrated circuit card containing an improved manually operated switch. Despite including a manually operated switch, this patent does not meet the objective aimed at in the present invention consisting of a device of a size equivalent to that of a business card which includes the elements needed to make telephone calls restricted to a phone number that is present depending on the day and time. That is, it only allows the cardholder to make calls to the phone number preset based on the time and day of the week. Moreover, document WO01/60631A1 shows a greeting or business card that allows a certain number of calls to be made to one single phone number. In this case, this document does not show specific elements that make up the proposed invention, which makes it impossible to discover the technique used to achieve the objective pursued. In addition, document WO01/60631A1 also includes a retail sales schema that is not covered by the protection.